I Found You
by IagoThePanda
Summary: "Don't worry, I'm never going to leave you alone." You whispered, wiping away my tears. "I promise I'll find you again." Then you left, with only a fleeting look back. You walked out of the doors of the orphanage, and out of my life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So it's ShinabaMorotomo again. I know I need to update my two other stories and all, but I've been really sick and I came up with this sweet little story when I was put on bed arrest with only a book, notebook, pencil, my iPod, and my best friend (aka: box of tissues). This probably isn't going to be very long… probably around five chapters, and the chapters will be very short... simply because I really need to focus on updating my other stories more often and couldn't get this idea out of my head, and I had to write it. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But if I did, Seto Kaiba would be all mine!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1.**

Memories aren't supposed to fade. They're supposed to stay embedded in the depths of your mind, no matter how much time passes by. But I know that things aren't always as they seem, and ideas don't always go as planned.

It wasn't supposed to work out this way. You weren't supposed to go. You weren't supposed to leave me here all alone. "Don't go" I remember saying, with silent tears streaming down my face. "Don't leave me here in this place alone."

You smiled gently, and took my hand. "Don't worry, I'm never going to leave you alone." You whispered, wiping away my tears. "I promise I'll find you again." And with those words, you held me in your arms as I cried.

That was the last time you ever held me. That was the last time I ever heard your voice. We were both twelve, but I knew I loved you.

You left, with only a fleeting look back. You walked out of the doors of the orphanage, and out of my life.

Now, seven years later, I see you in every magazine, in every newspaper, and on every news channel. You haven't found me yet, but I've found you.

I walk past The Building everyday on my way to work, and everyday, I stand outside it, looking up to the top where I know you'll be. I always stand there and wonder if you remember. I always wonder if you ever searched for me.

You're the most famous person alive. You run your own multi-billionaire company and people cower in fear when they see you.

Me? I'm just an insignificant person who works at the coffee shop four blocks down from The Building.

Can it be that we were never supposed to be together at all?

* * *

**A/N: So please tell me what you think of it! Hit that blue button right there and review please!^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Yaayyyy! So, here's chapter 2 of my very short story… nothing more to say except enjoy!**

**~and maybe: disclaimer: don't own YGO! no matter how many days I spend thinking I wish I did.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2.**

You're often known as the cold heartless businessman who doesn't care about anything. You're often followed by people wherever you go, hoping to catch a glimpse of your personal life. I see you hide behind that icy façade, but I know you're just misunderstood.

After you were adopted, I used to think about you. I used to wonder how you were and if you and Mokuba were treated okay. I used to see the warm smile on your face as we took turns pushing Mokuba on the swings.

I got adopted a year later to a loving family on the outskirts of Domino, but I didn't know you were there as well.

I was happy with my family. It was just the three of us and I could tell they genuinely loved me, but I was never the same person I used to be. I was no longer the bubbly outgoing girl I used to be. Instead, I became more withdrawn and shy. I didn't talk as much anymore and hardly went outside. But I was content with my life. I was content knowing I was loved and cared for.

And I honestly believed they loved me. It had been my "mothers' idea. She wasn't able to have kids so she suggested the idea. At first, my "father" had refused, but he slowly gave in as he saw how much my mother wanted a child.

In the end, he spoiled me more than anything. I was living the dream I once had about having a family who wouldn't reject me and send me to an orphanage. Who would honestly love me, despite the fact that I was different with my pale features. But a car crash took their lives away, and in the end, I ended up in the same place I started at. The only difference was: you weren't there to hold me and make everything better. You weren't there to comfort me in the place we once both called Hell. You escaped, but I was caged in.

Gradually, I began to think that maybe you had forgotten about me. I began to think that maybe you weren't going to look for me after all. So slowly, the times we shared together became nothing more than memories. And slowly, those memories turned into nothing more than dreams. Dreams that would come back and haunt me in my sleep.

You were nothing more than a vivid dream to me, but in those dreams, you weren't you. You weren't the little boy I remembered anymore. You were different. You had changed.

I never gave much thought as to what was happening in my dreams. I never thought that maybe you had truly changed into an unrecognizable person. But in the end, I know now that I still loved you.

You're so successful now. The whole world knows you as the child genius who took over a company at the age of fourteen, and transformed it into one of the most successful companies in history.

I think to myself: why would I matter now? I am nothing more than a girl who works at a coffee shop so she can feed and clothe herself because her parents died. I am nothing more than a girl with a miserable past and no future because she had no one in the world who cared.

I know you've changed, and I know you're not the Seto I remember, so why do I find myself daydreaming about a future that can never be?

* * *

**A/N: please review! Oh! and Merry Christmas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigh… another chapter… haha….**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! (since I totally forgot all about it… oopsies! =D)**

**Hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Kazuki Takahashi – senpai has that honor….**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I've never believed in fate, but now, I'm not so sure. I was always so sure of how alone I was, that I never bothered thinking otherwise.

Today started out like any other day would for me: normal, uninteresting, and to be honest, perfectly boring, but it ended up being one of the most life-changing days of my life.

Business in the coffee shop wasn't exactly slow, but it wasn't blooming either. The shop was family owned, and I was allowed to read or study as long as I didn't neglect the customers. After all, I was a student who still needed to pay her tuition fees.

A bell placed above the door alerted me to someone entering that day, and I looked up. The first thing I saw was eyes. Eyes so deep and fathomless blue, eyes so cold and distant, that I almost looked away.

Why?

It was you.

After all these years, after all this time, you're here, standing six feet away from me, and I'm here, gaping up at you.

"Are you just going to stand there staring? Aren't you going to take my order?" you ask, your voice just as cold as your eyes.

My whole world shattered. Of course you wouldn't recognize me. All the hope I had was gone as you said those words. I was so stupid to think you would actually care, to think you would actually look. To believe you would actually remember me.

"O-of course, what would you like sir?" I ask you, not meeting your eyes.

"Black coffee." You say, and then walk over to a table and sit, taking out your laptop from your infamous suitcase.

"Of course, sir." I say, fixing the coffee, in a robot-like trance. I had my hopes and doubts, I shed my tears and I had my dreams, but now, I know just how stupid I really was.

I was so stupid to think you would ever remember me. I was such an idiot to think you were still the little boy I still so often dreamt about. And to be honest, I know how much you hated your parents for leaving you alone with Mokie, I know how much your past plagued you.

I was there.

You were so strong for your brother, you were so happy. But inside, you were hurting just like me. I remember the times we would sneak out in the middle of the night, and you would push me on the swings. We would talk well into the night, totally vulnerable, yet so strong, because we had to be.

I told you my hopes, my dreams, and my fears. I told you what I thought my future would be like if I could control it. "You, me, and Mokie are gonna be together forever and ever and we wont have to worry about people adopting us and there wont be an orphanage, and we can be the parents Mokie always wanted" I once said.

You smiled. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

I look at you now, furiously typing away on your state-of-of-the-art laptop, and I wonder to myself: do you ever remember those hopes and dreams we once shared together?

Do you ever remember the times we spent comforting each other or the times you held me and wiped away my tears?

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
